


Heartbreak

by Badwhalenikki



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Beast boy mentioned, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Robin mentioned, raven mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwhalenikki/pseuds/Badwhalenikki
Summary: Robin has left the Teen Titans and a heartbroken Starfire to work with Batman in Gotham once more. It has been two weeks and the team is still coping with this hurt and Starfire isn't doing to well with the fresh breakup.





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Titans work and I am surprised I had never found any fellow cyborg Starfire shippers. I may add more chapters if I feel like it. But we'll see how you guys take this.

“Hey, Star?” Cyborg’s voice came from the other side of the door with a knock.

Starfire wiped her eyes sniffing back her tears as her one hand continued to stroke Silkie. She laid on top of her blanket burying herself in her pillows. She had forgotten how long she had been in that position.

“Apologies, Cyborg, but I do not wish to speak with anyone.”

“That’s fine, I just have some food for you and Silkie. Can I come in and put in your table?”

Starfire looked to the door and sighed before looking back at Silkie.

“I am not hungry.”

“Star, I get you have nine stomachs and all, but come on.”

Silkie whined causing Starfire to tear up. She had to stay strong, for her Bumgorf.

“Enter.” She muttered pulling a pillow over her head.

The clatter of a heavy plate being placed on her table made her roll over. She heard Cyborg’s footsteps walking to the edge of her bed. Another object was placed down along with some more clatters.

“I got you a full plate of all the meat in the fridge, a extra large bottle of mustard, and Raven said hair clips would make you feel better too so I got so extra glittery ones.”

Starfire peeked her head out from under the pillow looking at the hair clips on the nightstand. She reached out grabbing one giving a small smile as glitter fell off it. She pushed her head out more and sat up seeing Cyborg’s hand was caked in glitter. She let out a laugh as she reached for another clip.

“Glitter is hard to get out of hair. Is it just as hard to get off metal?” Starfire sniffled beginning to place the clips in her hair.

Cyborg lifted the glitter covered hand shaking it, “It is. You would think the stuff I oil up with would make it hard for anything to stick on me but glitter is just that exception.”

Starfire laughed as she placed more clips in her hair.

“I’ll leave as soon as I know why you put those things in your hair when you know the glitter is going to stay for days.”

Starfire smiled crossing her legs beginning to fly a little.

“It is fun for me. Trying to get glitter out of my hair is like when my K’norfka would help me clean the space dust out of my hair when we would go for flies.”

“Gotcha… Welp, unlike that glitter, I’ll get out of your hair.” Cyborg turned and began walking to the door.

“You do not need to be out of my hair. I could use the companionship.”

Cyborg looked to the door before turning back to Star and walking to her bed.

“Mind if I sit here?”

“Please, sit.”

Cyborg sat and Star felt herself lower on to her bed as well. The glitter didn’t make her happiness stay as long as she would have liked. Cyborg held out his hand out palm up pointing to the unused clips. Star grabbed a few putting them in his hand before turning her back to him allowing the boy to help her put them in her hair.

“I had read that this is something only the girls partake in. Are you okay with helping me?”

“I wouldn’t be doing it if I wasn’t okay with it. I have little cousins that enjoyed messing with each others hair on holiday’s. I'm the oldest cousin I gonna help them fix it.”

“Playing with hair is a tradition on holidays here?” Star asked feeling the snap of the clip.

“Nah, it’s more of something people do with people they trust. Don’t tell Beast Boy about this though. He’ll get mad I didn’t use this function to scratch his head.” Cyborg held his one hand out letting his fingertips open into smaller digits.

“Why did you refuse to give him the head scratches?”

“The boy has bad dandruff. I prefer glitter over dead skin.”

Starfire laughed as she heard more clicks of clips. She reached for the mustard as Cyborg prepared the next hair strand. She sipped on the nozzle sighing, she kept slipping back into this feeling. She wanted to laugh and enjoy the hair clips and jokes. It was so hard to do those things though. Cyborg was being so kind and patient he was even taking the time with every hair clip position.

“Are you not going to ask?”

“Not if you don’t wanna talk about it, Star.”

Starfire fiddled with the mustard, “I do wish to talk about it but… I am so hurt and confused. I am afraid too. I don’t believe I have experienced this kind of pain.”

“Heart breaks are hard.”

“MY HEART IS BROKEN?!” Starfire whipped around to face Cyborg.

“Not literally! It’s metaphorical! It what it feels like!”

Starfire took a deep breath looking down as the glitter dusted cover of her bed.

“I suppose it is what it feels like. But… I still do not understand… A lot of things. Like… Why is it that he choose to claim me as a girlfriend and then take that title away? We had done all the things boyfriends and girlfriends do except the final few steps. And we were happy… At least I assumed we were. Did Robin say anything to you?”

Cyborg sighed rubbing his hands together.

“No, he seemed happy, but you know Robin better than me, Star. I mean… Robin likes to say he is methodical but he is super impulsive. Like with slade, the fact this group is only here because he was sick of being Batman’s sidekick.”

“Then why would he leave to be the side-kick once more?”

“I don’t know, Star.”

“And why would him being the side-kick mean that the relationship we had developed needed to end?!”

“Star, I don’t know-”

“Why would he tell me, after I ask for an explanation, to ‘go on dates with other guys’ as though I do not need answers?! AND WHO IS THIS BATGIRL THE NEWS PEOPLE KEEP REFERRING TO?! WHY DO THEY MOCK MY PAIN BY POSTING PHOTOS OF MY ROBIN WITH HER?!”  

“Star!” Cyborg had backed away from Starfires burning hands.

“Oh… Oh no, I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay, you’re allowed to be upset.”

“I still should not yell. Especially not at you… You are only trying to help.”

“It’s okay to be mad, Star. All of us are still pretty upset about it.”

Starfire stood up and began pacing her room crossing her arms.

“Well what do I do? How can I feel better? Do you think when he comes back we will be together again?”

“I don’t know if he is going to come back…”

“You do not know that! He always comes back!”

“He always came back… Past tense.”

Starfire’s arms dropped to her side as tears rolled down her face.

“How could he do this to us?! To me?!”

Cyborg stood up hugging Starfire, she wrapped her arms around his metal body. Starfire cried on his shoulder trying to hold what she could in. She focused on her breathing and her heartbeat letting what Raven taught her to take over. Starfire pulled away and wiped her eyes, she opened them to see Cyborg shimmering from the glitter. Starfire held in her laughter before letting it all loose.

“You look like you flew face first into a space dust cloud!”

“I am glad you find this funny. It’s going to take me hours to airblow the glitter off of me. I can’t go in my car like this!”

Star continued to laugh as Cyborg attempted to smack some glitter off. She once she began to calm down she thought back to what Robin had asked her to do.

“Cyborg?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I should take Robins advice?”

“What advice?”

“Date… other people?” Starfire held her arm looking at her glitter covered hair.

“Only when you’re ready, Star.” Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t feel like you have to go on dates. But I wouldn’t just sit around and wait for Robin to come to his senses, it’s not fair to you.”

“I suppose…” 

“Take your time. When you feel like you’re ready, and not covered in glitter, I’ll even take you on one.”

“You will?” Starfire felt her eyes widen.

“Of course, anything to make our team’s ray of sunshine shine a bit brighter.”

Cyborg gave Starfire’s shoulder a pat and walked to the door.

“By the way,” Cyborg looked over his shoulder, “BB and Raven want to do mexican for dinner tonight, you down?”

“Yes, I would enjoy some of the mexican food.”

“Awesome, come down when your done with your snack and we’ll decide together. I left Raven playing Truck-Smashers with BB I gotta make sure he isn’t dead.”

“Okay… Thank you, Cyborg.”

“Anytime, Star.” Cyborg gave a small wave before the door closed behind him.

Starfire looked from the door to Silkie who had made his way to the plate of meat on her table.

“A date with Cyborg… That sound very pleasant.” 


End file.
